Old friends
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Arthur is looking for the legendary sword Excalibur, what would Alfred know about the sword of the once and future King?


Arthur was knee-deep in the waters of a secluded pond when Alfred found him. Leaning against a tree Alfred watched the Englishman search the waters talking to him-self while doing so. When the he slipped in the water Alfred pushed away from the tree and went into the cold water. When Alfred splashed to the Englishman he startled him causing him to fall back in while getting up from the first fall. Trying not to laugh Alfred pulled Arthur from the water and carried him to the bank of the pond. Arthur turned a glare at Alfred, the sight more comical then threatening.

"What are you doing Arty. weren't you always the one who yelled at me for getting my clothes wet when I was a boy?"

"It's none of your business Alfred." Arthur said coldly and walked away.

"Where ya going?" Alfred asked grabbed Arthur's arm stopping him.

"Going to dry off if you don't mind."

"You were wet before I got here, what makes now any different?"

Arthur glared at him again and yanked his arm from Alfred's loose grip and walked away slipping slightly in the mud, Alfred followed close behind worried about the Brit's odd behavior. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Arthur turned to the American.

"What do you want?!"

Alfred shrugged "Nothing just want to know what you were doing."

"Just leave me alone." England said looking away

"No England, something is wrong and I want to know what it is." Alfred said, his voice changing to a more a serious tone.

Arthur stopped surprised at the change of tone and that it came from the American.

"What?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked at him his eyes widening slightly before realizing what was said, and looked away embarrassed.

Arthur looked Alfred over for a few seconds confused at the personality change, turning from him Arthur continued to walk down the wooded path, sensing Alfred following him after a few seconds. Sighing to himself he figured he might as well tell Alfred what he was doing, figuring that will end the awkward silence and get things back to normal.

"I was looking for Excalibur."

"What?" Alfred asked surprised that Arthur broke the silence.

"Excalibur, I was looking for it."

"Oh." Alfred rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I was hoping to find it, but once again I failed at find it."

"I thought it was thrown to that Lady person," Seeing Arthur look at him surprised he quickly continued. "At least that's what I have heard you know from the stories and such." Alfred brought his hand back up to his neck rubbing the section where the shoulder and neck meet.

"Yes Alfred it was thrown to the Lady of the Lake when the King died, but a few years after it was hidden it was stolen.

"Stolen? How do you know it was stolen maybe it was just misplaced. I mean you would have found it eventually right."

"I have looked for it for hundreds of years Alfred, I don't think it has been misplace."

Alfred looked away and looked deep in thought, Arthur watched the American have an a battle within himself. Suddenly Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him down the path setting a pace that Arthur struggled to keep up with.

"Alfred slow down, where are you taking me?"

"New York." Alfred said not letting Arthur go and continued the feverious pace.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Why did you drag me from my home and bring me to yours to visit a library of all place!" Arthur yelled at Alfred who was ahead of him.

The American easily dodging people as he walked up the steppes of the Metropolitan Public Library. Arthur following him, trying to catch up with the American's pace once again. Entering the Library Alfred lead Arthur up multiple stair cases and to a room of full of books with two men wearing suits standing next to each other on the far end.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned as Alfred walked towards the men his gate smooth and unhalting.

Alfred went between the two suits and pulled a book from the case the men not even looking at him their gaze on Arthur. The book-case swung open and Alfred went in. Unsure Arthur followed the guards watching him as he entered the door the book-case closeing behind him casting him in darkness. A few seconds passed before light lit up the area, Arthur could see Alfred going down the steps. Arthur followed noticing the stair way getting larger, Alfred stepped down the last step and Arthur looked up surprised to see a vast room. The first object he noticed was a gold chest with two cherubs withtheir wings spread towards each other.

"Is that the Arch of the Covenant?"

Arthur went to the display case, and stared at the gold box.

"Yeah what about it?"

"This is the Arch of the Covenant and all you have to say is 'yeah what about it'!"

"Pretty much seen it for years every since it first came here."

Arthur stared at Alfred shocked, Alfred ignore Arthur and was looking around.

"Flynn you hear?" Alfred suddenly called out his voice echoing in the vast room.

A crash then a roar echoed, Alfred sighed and headed towards the noise Arthur following gawking at the objects that they pass. They meet up with a thin man with brown hair who was soaking wet.

"Alfred! It's been awhile."

Alfred nodded at the man eyeing his wet clothing "What where you doing?"

"I was looking at a the Loch Ness monster."

Alfred laughed the sound echoing of the walls filling the loud space. Flynn and Arthur looked at each other puzzled at the laughing man. Alfred suddled down and wiped tears from his eyes.

"That's Champ. Nessie is a girl and is living in Scotland Alistair would have their head if they try to take her from the country, Champ on the other hand is a dude and he lives here because my brother and myself thought it would be safer here."

"That makes sense, Alistair is very protective of her. I would have been surprised if she was here."

"Yeah Judson and myself both agreed that she was fine where she was."

"Alfred can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you bring someone here?"

"Oh yeah this is Arthur Kirkland he's like me and you will find out soon enough as to the reason I brought him here. Arthur this is Flynn Carson the librarian.

"Pleasure to meet you Flynn, I also want to know why I was brought here."

Sighing Alfred looked around rubbing the back of his neck.

Off handedly he asked Flynn. "How is your Swordsman ship coming?"

"Better, it was useful a few times. Last time I needed it was when I was at that auction in London."

"What were you getting?"

"A Ming vase, we ended up destroying a few things in the Auction house" seeing Alfred flinch Flynn quickly added "but most of them where replicas not the actually things no harm done."

Alfred relaxed at the add in "How much money did you use?"

"Ah I rather not say."

"How much?" Alfred asked again his tone form.

"2 million British pounds."

Arthur looked at Flynn with his mouth opened; Alfred rubbed his hand against his face.

"I bet Charlene loved that." Alfred groaned.

"She wasn't too happy." Flynn noticed Alfred glancing around. "Are you looking for something Alfred you keep looking around?"

"Yeah I'm trying to find that stupid sword."

"I haven't seen him since my last lesson, but he likes sneaking up on me so I don't always see him."

"Didn't Judson tell him to attack you when ever?"

"Yeah, but its still annoying."

"What are you two talking about?"

Alfred looked to Arthur to answer his question but stopped a grin spreading across his face.

"What?"

For an answer Arthur felt something hit him across the back, turning he's eyes widened in shock.

"Excalibur?"

The sword dipped in acknowledgement and nudged Arthur as if nuzzling him. Laughing Arthur started talking to the sword his language going to the older tongue.

"I have never seen Excalibur do that before, and why is your friend talking in Olde English?"

"Excalibur and Arthur are friends from way back."

"Is he the King Arthur?"

"I don't think so, I think that was some guy that shared the same name as Arty."

The two watched Arthur and Excalibur reunite, a few minutes passed and Arthur looked over at the two.

"How did he come to be here?"

"I don't remember when but one of the Librarians got the sword after King Arthur died and brought it here for safe keeping."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time, and there are many artifacts here from other countries." Alfred said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh... So when you say they brought Excalibur here what did you mean by that?"

"I meant what I said, they brought Excalibur here."

"But Arthur died in the 5th century?"

"Yeah and your point is?"

"How did someone get Excalibur from England to what is now New York in the 5th century?"

"He took a boat."

"Really?" Arthur said sarcastically "I mean no one was here."

"Yeah there was the Natives where here, Mattie and myself where here as well."

England looked at Alfred confused.

"What?"

"That would mean you would be at least 1,612 years old."

"I'm older then that… But yeah what about it?"

"I thought you were around 500 years at least."

"No if I was 500 then I would have appeared when St. Augustine was founded by Spain."

Arthur looked down thinking, Alfred seeing Arthur looking down knew he was going to ask more questions.

"How bout I show you the Library? I'm sure Flynn wouldn't mind giving a tour, he never gets to show the library to anyone."

Alfred looked over at Flynn, Flynn looked confused for a second before it changed to exitment.

"Sure I would love too!"

Flynn lead the way as the two nations walked down the aisle of artifacts. The Librarian happily talking about every piece that they walked by.

**Hello Black Kaitou here, something I have been working on for a while now, hope y'all like this. **

**Fun facts!**

**Champ is an a real myth he is in lake Champlain and is known as the American Lockness Monster.**

**As for St. Augustin it was discovered 500 years ago this year (2013). the land was claimed by Spain in 1513!**


End file.
